Esmeralda and the viking
by ToothlessFan4ever
Summary: Esmeralda the young and beautiful princess of the kingdom of Jaggard and her pet Djali the goat who can turn into a nightfury set off on there own and she ends up on the island of Berk. Rated T for some violence later on in the story.
1. Esmeralda's day

**Discamer: I don't own the chareaters of How to train your dragon or the movie it belongs to Dreamworks. Authors note: This is my first story so sorry if it's bad. Ok now for the story.**

"Esmeralda! Esmeralda!" The queen yelled to her "Get back here young lady!"

Esmeralda growled and turned around to see disappointed amber eyes from the queen. She didn't like it. Esmeralda was the princess so she had to obey.

"Mom can I go outside without you for once?" she pleaded

"Fine if you take Djali with you." She said.

The little white and gray goat came running up to Esmeralda her master.

"Come on Djali lets go." Esmeralda commanded with joy

"Not like that." Her mother said pointing to what she was wearing.

Esmeralda was wearing a bold Blue Corset with vertical Gold Strips, a white blouse, dark purple scarf with coin trim around her waist and a lighter purple long skirt. She had a pink hair band, one large gold hope earring in one ear and a tiny ball earring in another with a cuff on her arm made out of gold and a anklet. She has pale skin and emerald colored eyes. She was also hiding a tambourine behind her back.

"So?" She said stubborn as always,

"So why are you dressed like a gypsy?" The queen look worried for the first time this week.

Esmeralda left without answering.

"Why did I leave?" She asked herself as soon as she was in the town square.

**Me: So that's it for the first chapter!**

**Hiccup: So when do I come in?**

**Me: Later.**

**Esmeralda: This is my story why is he here.**

**Me. I'll explain later.**


	2. Over my dead body

**So the last time I said How to train your dragon and characters didn't belong to me so Disclaimer: How to train your dragon and its characters don't belong to me only to DreamWorks. Oh and some violence will be in this chapter.**

**Esmeralda spotted her friend another gypsy called "Luke" she yelled to her partner**

**She turned and saw Esmeralda Luke was short for Lukealia she played the flute when Esmeralda would dance in the streets for money. The money wasn't for Esmeralda but for the other gypsies and being a princess in all she was technically one of the richest people in the kingdom other than her mom. **

"**Hey Es!" Luke said overly excited like always **

"**So got Djali with you eh," Luke said going straight down to the little goat. She always had 'Glass half full' idea of things Esmeralda had the opposite of that. But they both had a sarcastic side also when they get in trouble Esmeralda can beat up those guards just because of grabbing their arm. **

**()()()()()() 10 minutes later ()()()()()()**

**Esmeralda was in big trouble her mom saw her, Luke and Djali dancing ….. And after that lets say two guards were in for the biggest beat up in their life.**

"**Get me back the money gypsy!" demand one of the guards**

"**I earned it so give it back!" she growled at the guard while pulling back the hat that holed the money. Then Esmeralda kicked the guard in the face and grabbed his sword having it right to the skin of his neck. Both of the guards were in shock only one person had an attitude like this… the princess. As soon as she heard her mom's voice she ran with Luke and Djali she even had all the money. Well four coins were on the ground but they didn't stop running.**

"**Hey look guys its Puke and Esmeralda!" **

"**Oh grate" Esmeralda said under her breath and stopped running next thing you know four boys were knockout on the ground. Then everything went black.**

**Me: So that's it for the chapter! Hiccup: Still no me I guess me: Don't worry you'll be there sooner or later.**


	3. What dose that mean?

**Disclaimer: I don't own how to train your dragon or its characters. **

Esmeralda woken up to see mad amber eyes from her mom thankfully she didn't talk… yet.

"Young lady what were you thinking?" Her mom raised her voice to her now it's her turn.

"I was only helping those who needed help!" she yelled at her mom not surprisingly she got yelled at for raising her voice. It went on for a while and finally Esmeralda got her punishment.

Being forbidden from going outside unless her mom was with at special occasions.

Esmeralda couldn't take it anymore. She decided she find her own destiny somewhere else.

"Djali Nightstar!"

Right before her very eyes the little goat turned in to a big night fury.

"Ok girl let's get out of here." she opened her balcony windows and mounted the night fury.

Soon they were lost. Everything was different big rocks and purer air that smelled like the sea obviously because they were flying over the sea. Nightstar moaned. Esmeralda had Nightstar land on a nearby cliff/rock. The night fury tried to go to sleep as soon as Esmeralda was off her back.

They both heard something or someone. "What or who could it be?" Esmeralda thought

Suddenly Esmeralda was ambushed by roman solders the night fury had been turned back to goat form when Esmeralda heard a whisper.

"Who are you and what do you want from me" after that remark from Esmeralda a thin roman general at least that's what Esmeralda thought by the way he was dressed. Esmeralda had her tail, wings and ears out they all looked as if she was part night fury but Esmeralda actually was a shape shifter.

"All we want is you to home back with us so we could get some money with a ransom my dear." He said all calm as if he didn't know that Esmeralda would attack him.

"Over my dead body!" she sounded as if she had roared like a dragon.

Smiling the roman said "where's my manners I'm Alvin the Treacherous leader of the Romans"

"So"

"So what you said before can be arranged." He said looking like he meant it.

And then a fight broke out between them. Esmeralda pinned Alvin to the ground ready for the kill but Alvin pushed her off before she got a chance. Alvin sword was out now and Esmeralda was on all fours.

"You'll regret not coming" he snickered Esmeralda growled and lunged towards him. Her claws went in to his right arm and shoulder. But he was left handed so he could still fight. Blood trickled down his arm and formed a little puddle as he got Esmeralda off of him. She was on the ground.

"A downed dragons a dead dragon" he thought cutting off almost half of her tale.

Esmeralda screamed in pain then after losing a lot of blood she passed out. Alvin had thrown her and Djali off the cliff into the ocean. Hiccup was flying on toothless when that happened.

As they heard the scream from Esmeralda Hiccup went to see what was going on Esmeralda and Djali where falling to their deaths until Hiccup and Toothless caught them.

Next thing you know she was at Berk in the middle of town everybody went to see who was with Hiccup. When he putted her down her eyes shot wide open she got up even though she most likely will die if she went.

"Wait we don't want to hurt you." Hiccup said calmly

"I can't understand what you're saying." Hiccup finally said after she my hopeless attempts with a couple whimpers and roars then she ran off everybody was watching Hiccup as he run after her.

**Me: Well that's that. This chapter was long and a little violent but the next time Alvin is here most likely a lot of blood will be shed.**

**Hiccup: I only said two things to entire time. **

**Esmeralda: So you saved a life that gives you some points.**

**Hiccup Still I—**

**Esmeralda: Won't be alive in the next chapter if you don't shut it.**

**Me: Ok you two time to leave.**


End file.
